darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Greyman/Archive1
This talk page has been archived and is no longer active. If you wish to leave me a message please use my current talk page. Archived talk: 1 2 3 4 5 Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Jediknight19bby Hey Congrats on getting married, Greyman! Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:25, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Adminship Congrats on becoming an administrator of Darthipedia. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 15:58, 2 September 2007 (UTC) *Thanks Acky :D [[w:c:starwars:User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 15:59, 2 September 2007 (UTC) **As I said on IRC, congrats. Also, please look at this. Thanks, Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:37, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Vote farming Sorry about that, thanks for the warning. I didn't plan on telling any more people. I want to explain why I left a comment on a few peoples talk pages. I told Fell because i know him quite well on SWGames and he left me a message (On my talk on this wiki) about him not editing here because of profanity, and I thought that he should know. I also replied to the person who suggested the idea to me to let him know. The rest (I cannot remember who or how many) I apoligise for, I never thought abou that, thanks (again) for telling me. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 17:31, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Darthipedia Ultimate Durasteel Chef Award — Master Gump 13:47, 6 April 2009 H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Grey, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) RE: That's absolutely beautiful. *sniff* Thank you, Grey. You have lightened up my day... — SG ''' ''needed'' 17:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) unanmous Hey Grey, we from unanmous welcome you back as as administrator. Since you were one of the original administrators who had to step back from those duties while defending our freedom abroad, you never stopped to defend Darthipedia. Now that you have returned completely it gives me great pleasure to see you return to the ranks. I could say that I '''owe everything on wikia to you and that you have been my greatest mentor but it doesn't and only a dumbass would say such a queer thing. I do recognize the things you have done offsite for us and I know that you will be a great value for this wiki in the times to come. You have never betrayed our trust or took the easy road when it came to Darthipedia. I salute you for this and so does the community. Cheerssrc Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sneak attack Congratulations, you've been touched. Next time, stay upwind...--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! RE: That is perhaps the greatest hack Darth has ever had. XD You, good sir, win at life. — SG ''' ''needed'' 13:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Wait a second... This isn't where I parked my car! '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *Oh, right, I blagged it days ago mate. It's in the choppers by now.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 23:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC)